I Never Kill Anyone
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hanya sebuah cerita yang menunjukkan betapa usaha Chanyeol untuk mencegah Kris berbuat buruk adalah sia-sia. #BaekYeol #ChanBaek. A/N : KrisYeol!Friendship. Warning, it is genderswitch!


I Never Kill Anyone

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **CRIME, THRILLER**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **PARK CHANYEOL, WU YIFAN, and another SURPRISING CASTS**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **M**

SUMMARY :

 _Kadang kala, pandangan manusia memiliki sisi yang saling berlainan. Semua terasa bagaikan paradoks yang saling berpengaruh satu sama lain, yang kemudian akan menciptakan benang merah tersendiri. Manusia seringkali diributkan oleh perbedaan sisi tersebut. Hancurnya hidup dapat memicu hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Terinspirasi dari beberapa kehidupan nyata, inilah_ _ **I Never Kill Anyone**_ _._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE AND A DEATH-CHARA FIC!**_

 **Hello again and again!**

 **Well, kayaknya Huang and Wu nggak punya rasa bosen menyapa readers dengan setiap ide fanfiksi Huang and Wu ini** **Semoga kalian suka yaaaa!**

 **FF kali ini akan membuat kalian tercengang (HALAH). Siap-siap banyak kuota yaa, karena HAW harap kalian bakal baca FF ini bolak-balik biar ngerti jalan ceritanya hehe (author yang jahat wkwkwk). Bercandaa hehe**

 **ENJOY!**

 _._

 _-I Never Kill Anyone-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

 **Desember 2016. Seoul**

NGIUNG NGIUNG

Suara sirene memenuhi jalanan itu, menimbulkan banyak kerumunan massa yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Beberapa membicarakan kejadian itu, beberapa hanya diam sambil memperhatikan.

Di antara kerumunan itu, ada seorang _namja_ yang menatap gedung di hadapannya dengan pandangan prihatin. Apa yang terjadi pada gedung itu?

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"tanya _namja_ itu, pada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Entahlah. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa seseorang baru saja meledakkan lantai 15. Aku baru saja tiba, jadi belum tahu detailnya."ucap orang tersebut, dengan wajah yang menampakkan keprihatinan yang sama.

"Bagaimana dengan pelakunya?"tanya _namja_ itu, dengan pandangan kaget.

"CCTV sudah dirusak, jadi tidak ada rekaman pelaku."

 _Namja_ tersebut menatap gedung di hadapannya dengan prihatin. Dia menghela nafas berkali-kali, merasa kasihan dengan mereka yang tewas pada kejadian itu. Dikabarkan oleh beberapa polisi saat dia tiba dari _coffee shop_ di dekat gedung itu, bahwa ada sekitar 2 keluarga, 3 manula, dengan 2 lajang yang menempati lantai itu. Entah mereka selamat atau tidak.

"Menyedihkan sekali. Bagaimana dengan yang tinggal di atas sana?"tanya _namja_ itu, digelengi kawan di sampingnya.

"Entahlah. Polisi baru menggotong 3 kantung mayat dari dalam gedung. Mungkin masih bisa bertambah."ucap _namja_ itu.

Mereka berdiri di belakang, jadi tidak terlalu bisa memperhatikan yang terjadi. Untungnya mereka tinggi, jadi bisa melihat lebih jelas ke sana.

"Aku khawatir dengan Jessica _noona_. Dia tinggal sendiri di lantai itu. Semoga dia selamat."gumam _namja_ di sampingnya.

"Kau kenal dia? Aku juga. Bagaimana bisa?"tanya _namja_ tersebut, dengan wajah kaget yang kentara.

"Karena kita berteman sudah cukup lama, Chanyeol _-ah_. Kau lupa kalau Jessica _noona_ pernah kau perkenalkan padaku saat itu, hanya saja kau berhalangan hadir?"tanya _namja_ berwajah bule itu, membuat Chanyeol– _namja_ yang tadi mengajak mengobrol–pun mengangguk.

"Ah, iya. Musim panas kemarin. Kau masih mengingatnya, Kris. Aku sudah lupa."ucap Chanyeol, pada kawannya yang bernama Kris itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku menaruh hati pada Jessica _noona_ , ingat?"

-XOXO-

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pegawai kantoran di salah satu kantor administrasi kota Seoul. Pekerjaannya ini sudah dia geluti selama beberapa tahun, namun akhir-akhir ini perusahaannya menampakkan kemunduran, yang akhirnya berujung pada beberapa pengambilan keputusan kontroversial.

"A-apa!? Tapi.. saya sudah mengabdi begitu lama! Saya tidak peduli apakah saya harus turun jabatan atau apapun, tapi jangan begini!"

Chanyeol menggenggam kertas di tangannya dengan kuat. Kertas itu menjadi agak rusak sekarang, karena efek remasan Chanyeol yang kuat. Bos yang duduk di hadapan Chanyeol pun hanya mengusap peningnya dengan lemas.

Pancaran penuh kekecewaan memenuhi Chanyeol saat itu. Dia benar-benar kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Kalau saja aku bisa mengubah semuanya. Perusahaan sedang dilanda krisis, dan hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untuk menjaga semua tetap pada jalurnya."ucap _namja_ itu.

"Dan ini adalah balasan dari anda untuk saya yang sudah mengabdi selama 5 tahun lebih di perusahaan ini? _How pathetic_..."

Chanyeol berderap keluar ruangan itu, kemudian membanting pintunya tanda kekesalannya yang sudah di ambang batas. Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja-mejanya, kemudian merapikan barang-barangnya dengan beringas. Ruangan itu tengah sepi, karena pegawai lain juga sudah dipulangkan.

Mereka semua di-PHK.

"Sial. Aku tidak percaya ini."ucap Chanyeol, dengan wajah yang benar-benar tidak bisa percaya.

CKLEK

Pintu menuju ruang kantor itu terbuka. Tampak seorang _namja_ tinggi yang agak kebulean, dengan pakaian _casual_ yang nyaman. Chanyeol menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum samar.

"Hai, Kris. Kau datang di saat yang tepat."ucap Chanyeol, diangguki Kris dengan gaya agak angkuh–khas orang bule.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Ayo, pulang."ucap Kris.

Kris berjalan melewati pintu, dan Chanyeol menatapnya. Segera, _namja_ itu langsung membereskan segalanya dan pergi menyusul Kris.

"Hey, Kris! Apa kau bersedia mengorder 2 _pizza_ untuk hari ini?"

"Tentu saja! Jangan lupa kalau kau berhutang 2 botol _beer_ untukku, Chanyeol!"

-XOXO-

"Hari ini melelahkan, Kris."

"Yap."

Chanyeol berbaring di atas kasurnya, dengan kawannya yang duduk di sebuah kursi. Mereka baru saja mengorder 2 _pizza_ ukuran _large_ , dan Kris yang tadi membayar serta menandatangani nota pembelian. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah hari itu bisa lebih buruk atau tidak.

"Persetan dengan bos di perusahaanku. Aku benci dengannya."ucap Chanyeol, dengan mata yang kemudian terpejam–berusaha menetralkan pikirannya.

"Kau tahu? Kau harus membunuhnya."ucap Kris, kemudian menghisap rokoknya kembali–Kris adalah perokok.

"Yap. _And it will be very dumb_. Aku mana kuat membunuh orang."ucap Chanyeol, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk menghadap Kris.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuh?"tanya Kris, diangguki Chanyeol.

"Yap. Sulit."ucap Chanyeol.

Kris tertawa pelan, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. Kris berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela apartemen Chanyeol. Apartemen itu menghadap tepat ke arah pemandangan kota Seoul, tampak sangat indah jika dipandang.

"Membunuh itu mudah. Anggap saja bahwa kau tengah menyembelih seekor ayam, _that is it_."ucap Kris, kemudian menghisap kembali rokoknya dan menghembuskannya ke udara.

"Semudah itukah kau bicara?"tanya Chanyeol, merasa heran dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Kita berdua pribadi yang bertolak belakang, Chanyeol. Kurasa, kau harus tahu lebih banyak tentang aku."ucap Kris, kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kita memang berbeda, tapi kita sama-sama manusia."ucap Chanyeol, dikekehi Kris.

"Kau benar."

Kris bangun lagi, kemudian berjalan ke arah meja nakas Chanyeol. Ia membuka sebuah laci, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu. Chanyeol terkaget bukan main.

" _Damn_ , Kris! Itu pistol sungguhan!"pekik Chanyeol, merasa kaget–sampai-sampai dia terjatuh lemas ke lantai.

"Ini memang pistol."ucap Kris, dengan nada suara yang sangat enteng.

"Kenapa bisa ada di mejaku!?"pekik Chanyeol, kemudian berdiri perlahan dengan tubuh masih agak gemetar.

"Santai. Aku yang menaruhnya, supaya tidak ketahuan petugas hotel."ucap Kris, kemudian mengantunginya ke kantung celananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Chanyeol.

Kris berjalan ke arah pintu, kemudian menghisap rokoknya sekali. Setelah itu, dia menaruh rokok itu di sebuah asbak bekas yang ada di dekat pintu.

"Membunuh bosmu. Apalagi? Dia sudah membuat sahabatku menderita, dan aku tidak terima."

Chanyeol membelalak, matanya dikerjapkan beberapa kali. Chanyeol berlari ke arah Kris, menggenggam tangannya dengan pandangan penuh ketakutan. Kris menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Oh, Tuhan, sungguh! Kris, aku tidak memintamu untuk membunuhnya!"ucap Chanyeol, dengan wajah penuh kecemasan yang kentara.

Selagi Chanyeol mengatakan berbagai nasihat, Kris meraih sebungkus rokok dari kantung kemeja di dadanya, kemudian menyulutnya dengan api. Kris menghisap rokok baru itu, membiarkan Chanyeol ber- _babbling_ ria padanya.

"Kumohon, Kris. Dia juga manusia!"ucap Chanyeol, dideliki Kris.

"Sudah selesai? Karena aku masih ada jadwal tidur sehabis ini."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kris segera keluar dari kamar apartemen Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan ketakutan, berteriak memanggil Kris yang akan segera pergi menuju kediaman bosnya.

-XOXO-

CKIT

Kris mengerem mobil itu, menatap ke arah spion yang ada di tengah. Tampak sepasang mata, dengan rupa agak bulat dan juga alis tebal. Kris menyeringai, kemudian keluar dari mobil itu.

Dia tiba di sebuah perumahan elit.

Kris merapikan kemejanya, kemudian memakai mantel hitamnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar, menuju sebuah rumah cukup minimalis yang asri di situ. Tak lupa, dia juga memakai sarungtangannya dan sebuah topi khas abad 18.

KRING

Kris membuka gerbang itu, kemudian menutupnya. Suara lonceng terdengar, tapi Kris tidak peduli. Rasa-rasanya, kemarahannya sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Hey, siapa kau!?"

Seorang _namja_ dengan pakaian seperti seorang satpam tampak di sana, berusaha menghalangi Kris yang terus berjalan santai memasuki area rumah. Satpam itu berjalan ke arah Kris dengan wajah kesalnya yang kentara.

 _The game is started_.

DOR!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kris menodongkan pistol yang dia sembunyikan di balik jaketnya, kemudian menembaknya tepat ke kepala satpam itu. Suaranya menggema, membuat seisi rumah terbangun.

CKLEK

Kris membuka pintu utama rumah itu, kemudian merangsek masuk. Seekor anjing tampak berlari ke arahnya, dengan raut galak yang siap menerkam Kris.

"GRRRRR!"geram anjing itu.

DOR!

Karena malas meladeni anjing itu, Kris langsung menembaknya. Anjing itu terkapar di atas karpet beludru kemerahan, yang kemudian menyembunyikan warna darah dari anjing itu.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

DOR!

Seorang _yeoja_ keluar dari sebuah ruangan, berteriak ketika melihat sosok Kris. Kris langsung menembaknya lagi, merasa malas berurusan dengan _yeoja_ itu. Terdengar beberapa langkah kaki di lantai di atas Kris, dan Kris yakin bahwa bos dari Chanyeol itu ada di sini.

" _I'm coming_!"ucap Kris dengan semangat, kemudian segera menaiki sebaris anak tangga.

Kris berjalan dengan santai, dan tibalah dia di lantai kedua. Suara-suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas di sana, menandakan kepanikan dari pemilik rumah akan suara tembakan dari Kris.

CKLEK

"Aku tahu kau ada di dalam sini, tuan!"

Kris–dengan riang–memasuki ruangan itu. Kris mengendarkan pandangannya, kemudian tersenyum–atau lebih tepatnya, menyeringai–ke sebuah objek yang tampak meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Objek-objek itu ketakutan.

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya, dengan seorang _yeoja_ kecil dalam dekapannya.

"Selamat malam, tuan. Saya kemari membawa satu pesan dari salah satu kawan saya. Pesan balas dendam."ucap Kris, dengan topi yang semakin diturunkan–memberi hormat.

"Si.. siapa kau?"tanyanya, membuat Kris hanya terkekeh–menampilkan gigi-giginya yang bersih.

"Kau akan tahu. Tapi mungkin, kau tidak akan pernah tahu."ucap Kris.

Kris berjongkok, kemudian menatap kedua manusia itu. Sebenarnya, Kris agak tidak suka jika bocah kecil itu ada di sini. Dia akan merusak suasana, membuat semua jadi agak berantakan.

"Sepertinya, aku harus membuang sampah dulu."ucap Kris.

Kris berdiri, menatap kedua manusia yang saling mendekap karena ketakutan itu. Kris menodongkan pistolnya, membuat keduanya semakin gemetar dan berteriak ketakutan.

"A-apa yang kau mau dari kami?"tanya _namja_ itu, dideliki Kris dengan santai.

"Lepaskan anak itu, maka dia takkan terluka oleh senjataku."

Tanpa pertimbangan, anak kecil itu segera dilepas. Kris meraih kerah belakang anak itu, mengangkat tubuhnya seperti sebuah kantung beras. Kris menatap bocah itu, kemudian beralih pada ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan.

"Kau mengompol? Pantas bau. Dasar sampah."ucap Kris, dengan kernyitan karena bau yang kentara.

Kris berjalan ke arah jendela, kemudian membuka jendela tersebut. Sang ayah dari anak itu menatapnya dengan ketakutan, kemudian beralih ke arah Kris dan mendekap kakinya.

"Kumohon, kumohon! Jangan bunuh dia!"ucap _namja_ paruh baya itu, menatap Kris dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Tenang saja."

 _Namja_ itu menatap Kris dengan pandangan penuh harap. Kris mengusap kepala _namja_ itu. Benar-benar menyedihkan, dan Kris akui bahwa _namja_ itu terlihat sangat mencintai anaknya.

SRET

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan tubuh anak kecil itu pun lepas dari genggaman Kris, terjatuh bebas ke arah jalanan.

"Aku hanya membuang sampah yang menghambatku."

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

DOR!

-XOXO-

"Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar menyedihkan."

Chanyeol membaca _headline news_ dari koran di hadapannya dengan agak ketakutan. Apa yang dia bayangkan benar-benar terjadi, dan itu semua membuat Chanyeol bergetar ketakutan.

CKLEK

"KRIS!"

Chanyeol melempar _headline_ itu, kemudian berlari ke arah Kris. Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan santai, kemudian hanya mendelik biasa–seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Demi Tuhan, dia baru saja membunuh sebuah keluarga!

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan semalam!? Sudah kubilang, kau tak perlu membunuhnya!"ucap Chanyeol, dengan pandangan nanar yang cemas dan khawatir akan segalanya tadi malam.

"Santai saja. Tidak ada yang melihatku. Lagipula, aku juga sekalian untuk menuntaskan hasratku. Itu saja."ucap Kris, kemudian melepas mantel hitamnya.

"Kau membunuh satu keluarga, Kris! Apa kau sudah gila!?"pekik Chanyeol, kemudian menempeleng kepala Kris dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hey, harusnya kau senang!"ucap Kris, dengan temperamen yang mulai meningkat.

"Senang? Kau kira melihat orang lain meninggal akibat tangan sahabat sendiri itu kau bilang senang? Aku sedih, Kris! Kau harusnya tidak melakukan tindakan biadab itu!"pekik Chanyeol, tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa bersalahnya pada keluarga bos-nya itu.

"Aku melakukan itu karena kau, Chanyeol! Kau dan aku memang berbanding terbalik, dan jangan ceramahi aku! Suatu saat nanti, kau akan berterimakasih pada kehadiranku!"pekik Kris, dengan tangan terus menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol.

"Oke, _fine_! Aku pergi dulu!"

Chanyeol meraih mantel yang baru saja dipakai Kris setelah pembunuhan, kemudian memakainya. Dia memakai sebuah syal yang nyaris menutupi bagian mulut dan hidungnya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar apartemennya.

Meninggalkan Kris yang menatapnya datar.

-XOXO-

KRING KRING

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Chanyeol memasuki _coffee shop_ langganannya, kemudian berjalan ke arah kasir. Kasir tersebut cantik, dan siap untuk melayani Chanyeol.

"Kau pegawai baru?"tanya Chanyeol, membuat penjaga kasir itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, aku Byun Baekhyun!"sapa _yeoja_ bernama Baekhyun itu, kemudian menjabat tangannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Satu _vanilla latte_ dan satu _pancake_ lapis cokelat."ucap Chanyeol, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Baik, tuan! Selamat menunggu!"ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah meja, kemudian menunggu dengan sabar. Tangannya terus mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi, menatap ke luar toko itu dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun pun mengamatinya.

15 menit berlalu, dan _yeoja_ itu mendatangi Chanyeol dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan-minuman pesanan Chanyeol.

"Kau oke, Chanyeol? Kau tampak tidak sehat."

Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan khawatir. Kebetulan toko sedang sepi, jadi Baekhyun memilih untuk menemani Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

"Entahlah, aku kebingungan. Masalah pertemanan."ucap Chanyeol, kemudian tangannya memegangi cangkir kopinya dan meneguk kopinya perlahan.

"Kau mau cerita?"tanya Baekhyun, dideliki Chanyeol.

"Rumit."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan prihatin, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya di kursi dan tersenyum. Dia meraih nampan itu, kemudian berdiri.

"Kalau kau mau cerita, silahkan tunggu aku di belakang restoran ini jam 3 sore besok. Aku masih harus mengurus tempat ini sampai tutup dan aku sudah ada janji dengan teman sesama musikal di alun-alun."ucap Baekhyun, kemudian berjalan pergi dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan–dia bahkan mulai merasa kebingungan dengan segalanya. Kris bahkan tidak mau mendengar kata-katanya, dan rasa bersalah yang tak beralasan atas kematian keluarga bosnya membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur.

 _Aku harus bicara dengan Baekhyun_..

-XOXO-

CKLEK

"Pulang malam lagi."

Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Kris yang tengah duduk seraya bersandar pada kasurnya. Dia menyalakan televisi, menikmati cemilannya. Chanyeol mengernyit jijik, mendapati begitu banyak cemilan bekas makan Kris yang berceceran di lantai.

"Bisa tidak kau hidup lebih baik, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa kau menumpang di apartemenku?"tanya Chanyeol, membuat Kris terkekeh.

"Hahaha, relaks! Aku akan membersihkannya. Kau tidur saja."ucap Kris, masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Aku masih merasa bersalah, Kris. Harusnya kau tidak melakukan pembunuhan itu."

Chanyeol duduk di pinggir kasur, mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Kris menatap perubahan wajah Chanyeol itu, kemudian mematikan televisinya dan menggeser posisi ke samping Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Yeol. Aku hanya tidak suka jika dia membuatmu stres."ucap Kris, kemudian mengunyah lagi cemilannya.

" _You seems not serious_."ucap Chanyeol, membuat Kris mendelik.

" _I'm pretty sure_."ucap Kris.

Kris menyamankan dirinya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha mencari penyelesaian atas masalah yang Kris perbuat. Pembunuhan tentu bukanlah jalan yang baik, tapi Kris sudah melakukannya seperti kata-katanya.

Anggap saja bahwa kau sedang menyembelih ayam, _that is it_.

"Aku bertemu seorang pegawai cantik hari ini."ucap Chanyeol, dengan wajah yang menampakkan senyuman.

"Siapa? Kau jarang membicarakan orang lain, terutama terhadapku."ucap Kris, menegakkan tubuhnya–merasa antusias dengan obrolan Chanyeol.

"Dia pekerja baru di _coffee shop_ langgananku. Dia memikatku begitu kuat, dan kurasa aku suka dengannya. Dia mau mendengarkanku, dan dia juga baik. Aku akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya."ucap Chanyeol.

" _Well_ , _congratulations_ , _then_!"ucap Kris, kemudian berdiri dan memungut semua sampah bekas cemilannya itu, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Apa pendapatmu, Kris?"tanya Chanyeol, membuat Kris menoleh sedikit–dia tengah membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Pendapatku?"tanya Kris, diangguki Chanyeol.

"Tentang Baekhyun, pekerja _yeoja_ itu."

Kris melanjutkan kegiatan memungut sampahnya, kemudian kembali membuangnya ke tong sampah di kamar itu. Kris sedikit berpikir, kemudian mendelik.

"Entahlah. Kurasa dia cocok denganmu."ucap Kris, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Kau benar-benar menghiburku."ucap Chanyeol, dikekehi Kris.

"Itu gunanya teman, bukan?"

-XOXO-

Kian hari, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin erat. Setelah berbicara dan curhat pada Baekhyun tentang beberapa hal seputar Kris–tentu Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan identitas Kris yang merupakan seorang pembunuh. Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama, kemudian memberi saran-saran.

Mereka menjadi semakin sering _hangout_ bersama, menjalani kegiatan-kegiatan yang positif bersama. Chanyeol sudah seringkali mengajak Kris–dia ada rencana untuk memperkenalkan Kris pada seorang _yeoja_ kawan dekat Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Aku sibuk. Kau tahu, lah! Pekerjaanku kan _random_."ucap Kris, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kau yakin? Dia cantik, lho! Kau akan menyukainya."ucap Chanyeol, digelengi Kris.

"Lain kali saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yap."

Chanyeol mengangguk maklum, kemudian menepuk pundak Kris dan segera pergi keluar apartemen. Hari itu, dia berenana untuk mengajak Baekhyun dan kawannya jalan-jalan. Mungkin Chanyeol akan mulai memperkenalkan Kris lewat kata-kata terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol _excited_ sekali.

-XOXO-

"Kau suka?"

"YA!"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Tao? Suka dengan permainannya?"tanya Chanyeol, pada seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang wajah sangar yang menawan.

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol _-ah_!"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mengajaknya berkeliling taman bermain itu. Banyak wisatawan datang berkunjung, dan suasana menjadi semakin ramai. _Yeoja_ bernama Tao itu menatap Chanyeol, kemudian menyamakan langkahnya.

"Dimana kawanmu itu? Dia tidak ikut?"tanya Tao, digelengi Chanyeol.

"Dia sibuk. Dia hanya menitip salam padamu, tapi dia juga bertanya kapan lagi kalian bisa bertemu."ucap Chanyeol, diangguki Tao.

"Entahlah. Aku sibuk menyusun skripsi. Bagaimana rupa dia?"tanya Tao, penasaran.

"Tinggi, dengan wajah agak kebulean. Kulitnya putih, rambut agak pirang namun dengan aksen cokelat efek daripewarnaan rambut. Dia tampan, kalau menurutku."ucap Chanyeol, diangguki Tao.

"Aku jadi penasaran siapa dia."

"Kau akan tahu, Tao."

-XOXO-

Kris menatap Chanyeol dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Chanyeol tampak tengah mengikat sepatunya, kemudian merapikan pakaiannya. Rambutnya juga tertata rapi. Tampan, tentu saja.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Kris, disenyumi Chanyeol.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun. Kebetulan, hari ini ulangtahunnya."ucap Chanyeol.

"Dimana kalian janjian? Kau belum bercerita apa-apa padaku."ucap Kris, dikekehi Chanyeol dengan wajah salah tingkah.

"Maaf, Kris. Aku belum cerita karena aku tidak terlalu ingin kau tahu. Kau tahu, lah! Kami akan janjian di _coffee shop_ langgananku."ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh."

"Kau tampak tidak senang, _bro_."ucap Chanyeol, dideliki Kris.

"Tidak. Biasa saja. Kau sudah mulai fokus mencari _yeoja_ , itu bagus."ucap Kris, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Oke! Doakan aku sukses, ya!"

Kris menatap kepergian Chanyeol, dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

-XOXO-

"Terimakasih untuk jalan-jalannya, Yeol!"

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol, dan dia menatapnya dengan rasa senang yang kentara. Chanyeol mengangguk, mengusap tengkuk belakangnya dengan rasa salah tingkah yang dalam. Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau butuh apa-apa, telpon aku ya!"ucap Chanyeol, membuat isyarat untuk Baekhyun agar menelponnya.

"Oke!"

Baekhyun pun berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap kepergian itu, merasa senang karena akhirnya rencananya untuk membuat Baekhyun senang di hari ulangtahunnya pun terbayar.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tampak Kris yang mengintip dari kejauhan. Kris menatap Chanyeol dan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menjauh dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi.

 _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.._

-XOXO-

Kris mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi.

Dia berjalan dengan tanpa suara, menatap intens tubuh Baekhyun yang berjalan riang dengan plastik berisi hadiah di tangan kanannya. Beberapa orang menyapanya, dan yang Kris lakukan hanyalah mengeratkan mantel tubuhnya yang kebetulan sama persis dengan apa yang dipakai Chanyeol hari itu.

CKLEK

Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah rumah, kemudian masuk. Kris menatap rumah itu, kemudian berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Dia juga membuka gerbang itu, dan menyadari Baekhyun yang masih berada di luar untuk membuka sepatunya. _Yeoja_ itu menengok.

"Oh, hai! Ada perlu apa ke rumahku?"tanya Baekhyun, dengan wajah riangnya.

CKLEK

Kris membuka gerbang itu, kemudian masuk perlahan. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak bersahabat, namun Baekhyun tidak menyadari aura menyeramkan itu. _Yeoja_ itu masih saja ceria, seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenapa, Cha–"

DUAGH!

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kris sudah menghantamnya dengan tangannya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Chanyeol. Dia milikku."

-XOXO-

CKLEK

"Ahh, senangnya!"

Chanyeol melepas mantelnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah kasurnya. Dia cukup kaget, ketika mendapati Kris yang sudah ada di sana, dengan mantel miliknya dan juga tengah mengelap tangannya yang kotor.

"Kau keluar tadi? Kukira kau tetap _stay_ di apartemen."ucap Chanyeol, kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku dan melepas sepatunya.

"Hanya melakukan beberapa pekerjaan."ucap Kris dengan ketus.

Kris melepas mantelnya, kemudian duduk kembali di kasur. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan intens, sedangkan _namja_ itu tengah merogoh tasnya. Dia agak heran sendiri.

"Hey, ini benda milik siapa?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu. Seketika, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia langsung membanting benda itu.

Benda itu adalah sebuah pisau yang berlumuran darah.

"Itu punyamu, Kris!? Kenapa bisa di tasku!?"tanya Chanyeol, dengan nada penuh ketakutan yang kentara.

Chanyeol merogoh tas ranselnya, kemudian membaliknya–bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan semua benda di sana. Seluruh isi tas itu berjatuhan, dan Chanyeol tak bisa merasa tenang.

Semua itu adalah senjata tajam dan senjata api.

"I-ini bukan tasku! Tadi aku membawa tas yang isinya buku-buku! Mana buku-buku itu!?"pekik Chanyeol, kemudian berjalan kesana-kemari untuk mencari tas ransel yang dia bawa.

"Itu tas yang kau bawa tadi, Yeol."ucap Kris, membuat Chanyeol menoleh dengan gusar.

"A-apa kau bilang?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu tas yang tadi kau bawa. Kau tidak ingat?"tanya Kris, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Kris meraih sebuah pistol, kemudian mengecek isi selongsongnya. _Penuh_ ; batin Kris. Kris memposisikan pistol itu, membidik ke arah sebuah lukisan yang berjarak 3 meter darinya.

"Dan ini.."ucap Kris, dengan nada yang enteng.

.

.

"Adalah barang-barangmu juga."

TOK TOK TOK

"Park Chanyeol, kami dari Kepolisian Kota Seoul. Kami ingin menahan anda atas tuduhan membunuh Keluarga Im dan Byun Baekhyun!"

-XOXO-

"Nah, adakah dalam dirimu ingin melakukan pembelaan?"

Chanyeol menatap _namja_ di hadapannya dengan wajah ketakutan. Polisi bertubuh agak tambun itu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar, menunggunya berbicara. Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya, merasakan atmosfer aneh yang kentara.

"Kau tidak ingin melakukan pembelaan?"tanya polisi ber- _name tag_ Shindong itu.

"Sa-saya tidak melakukan pembunuhan, pak. Saya sungguh tidak melakukan pembunuhan! Bagaimana saya bisa membunuh keluarga bos yang saya hormati, dan juga Baekhyun yang saya cintai!?"pekik Chanyeol, mulai histeris.

"Tenang, pak. Kami menahan anda berdasar keterangan saksi di sekitar rumah keduanya, dan juga setelah melakukan pengecekan lewat CCTV yang ada di jalanan."ucap Shindong, kemudian mencatat beberapa hal di kertas di hadapannya.

"Tolonglah, pak! Saya tidak membunuh siapapun! Saya berani bersumpah atas nama Tuhan!"pekik Chanyeol, berusaha meyakinkan mereka semua.

.

.

"Anda mau berbohong pada saya?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Berbohong? Chanyeol bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa! Dia hanya berjalan pulang, sesekali mampir ke toko-toko baju untuk melihat baju-baju, kemudian pulang ke apartemen.

"Ini semua pasti perbuatan Kris!"pekik Chanyeol, membuat Shindong mengernyit.

"Kris? Siapa dia?"tanya Shindong.

"Kris! Wu Yifan! Dia adalah teman saya yang menumpang di apartemen! Dia adalah _namja_ yang aneh, dan saya baru menyadarinya kalau dia adalah pembunuh! Harusnya saya melapor ke polisi tentang dia!"ucap Chanyeol, membuat Shindong mengernyit.

"Apa dia ada di sana saat kami menahan anda?"tanya Shindong, diangguki Chanyeol dengan yakin.

"Dia ada di sana! Melihat saya ditangkap, duduk di atas kasur! Saya saja heran, kenapa anda tidak menangkapnya juga!?"pekik Chanyeol.

Shindong menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang mulai bergetar. Semua terasa tabu baginya, dan dia tidak mengetahui apapun. Shindong menatap Chanyeol, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, pak. Bukan kami tidak mau menangkap Kris atau kawan seapartemen anda. Tapi.."

.

.

"Anda tinggal sendirian di sana, dan tidak ada siapapun di kamar saat kami menangkap anda."

-XOXO-

Chanyeol duduk di depan sebuah meja, dengan beberapa polisi mengelilinginya. Karena _keukeh_ kalau dia tidak melakukan pembunuhan, akhirnya para polisi memutuskan untuk menggunakan _lie detector_ pada Chanyeol.

"Taruh tangan anda di atas _lie detector_. Jika anda benar tidak berbohong, maka akan terbaca di _lie detector_."ucap Shindong.

Chanyeol menatap sekitarnya dengan kosong. Pupilnya bergetar ketakutan. Dia masih belum bisa mencerna setiap kejadian yang terjadi padanya di kantor kepolisian.

"Apa anda melakukan pembunuhan pada Keluarga Im, Park Chanyeol?"tanya Shindong.

"Saya tidak melakukannya."ucap Chanyeol.

 _Lie detector_ tidak menunjukkan gejala setrum–jika terbukti berbohong, dia akan melepaskan listrik kecil. Shindong menatap kawan-kawan polisinya yang lain, agak tercengang dengan jawaban itu.

"Apa anda melakukan pembunuhan pada Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol?"tanya Shindong, dengan wajah serius.

"Saya tidak melakukannya. Saya tidak pernah membunuh siapapun."jawab Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi, _lie detector_ itu tidak mendeteksi adanya kebohongan.

"Lalu, siapa yang ada di rekaman CCTV yang kami dapat di perumahan mereka berdua?"tanya Shindong, dan Chanyeol hanya menarik nafas pelan.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan mata Chanyeol menjadi kosong. Shindong agak heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol berubah ekspresi, dengan gerakan pupil yang juga berubah dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya menegak, dan posturnya mulai berubah.

Kemudian, _namja_ di hadapan Shindong ini menyeringai.

.

.

"Itu saya."jawab Chanyeol, dengan nada yang enteng.

Dan _lie detector_ tidak menunjukkan adanya kebohongan.

Shindong menarik nafas, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mulai terkejut akibat orang di hadapannya. Chanyeol menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Mengintimidasi, bak seorang penguasa, dan tidak takut–berbanding terbalik dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"tanya Shindong.

.

.

"Saya adalah Wu Yifan. Apa tadi Chanyeol menyinggung sesuatu tentang saya? Maafkan, pak. Dia memang agak ceroboh kalau berbicara."

Jawaban Chanyeol itu, membuat Shindong terbelalak bukan main.

-XOXO-

"Bagaimana? Apa Park Chanyeol bersalah?"

Seorang polisi berpangkat lebih tinggi bertanya pada Shindong, sesaat setelah dia keluar dari ruang interogasi. Shindong menatap atasannya dengan pandangan agak gemetar, membuat atasannya mengernyit.

"Kau kenapa?"tanyanya, digelengi Shindong.

"Kita tidak bisa menahan Park Chanyeol. Kita harus mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa segera, untuk mengetes kejiwaannya."ucap Shindong, membuat atasannya mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Dia terbukti melakukan pembunuhan lewat CCTV!"ucap atasannya, dan Shindong berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ini lebih rumit dari apa yang kita lihat lewat CCTV, pak. Park Chanyeol, sang pembunuh.."

.

.

"Dia berkepribadian ganda."

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **HAI! I'M COMEBAAAACK FROM HIATUS YES!**

 **Well, dari awal kenapa HAW nggak ngasih tau terinspirasi darimana FF ini, soalnya nanti spoiler hehe. HAW terinspirasi dari 24 Wajah Billy (kriminal yang lolos lie detector karena kepribadian baiknya yang muncul pas diinterogasi), 16 Kepribadian Sybil, dan juga karena film Fight Club. Kece, kan? Wkwkwk. HAW ngerekomendasiin semua judul yang di atas yaa, entah dalam bentuk film atau novel**

 **Enjoy ya! Alurnya udah dibuat semudah mungkin untuk dimengerti.**

 **Untuk memperjelas, sebagai penjelasan dari authornya:**

 **CHANYEOL DAN KRIS ADALAH SATU ORANG YANG SAMA, YAITU PARK CHANYEOL. Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang BAIK, sedangkan Kris adalah pribadi yang JAHAT.**

 **Makanya, HAW disini bikinnya gimana caranya Kris sama Chanyeol itu keliatan bareng terus di depan readers. Kalaupun nggak bareng, mereka gak pernah muncul barengan di depan Baekhyun atau Tao. Kenapa?**

 **SIMPEL. KARENA MEREKA BERKEPRIBADIAN GANDA** **MEREKA ADALAH ORANG YANG SAMA**

 **So, mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE this fanfiction?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
